Enchanted
by shaeydyhcola
Summary: The enchantation of love when your nearly holding it in your hand. Ginny is broken hearted by Harry who does it unknowingly, and lonliness screams her name. She wants to let go of love, but love wont let go of her, for perils lay ahead of the beaten path.
1. Winter's Bell Ring

Chapter I – Winter's Bell Ring

The candle light swept around Ginny like a warm breeze as she sat in the Gryffindor common room alone, wishing that she wasn't. The ghosts and spirits of her past were back engulfing her as a new pastime. But, Ginny Weasley did not want to play host to such depressing thoughts and feelings. She already felt so utterly alone and being in love didn't help. She sighed as the candles flickered to mock her slight movements. Never had she felt such pain, but so sweet it was, she just wanted to scream. Maybe it was the Christmas holiday dawning so soon for she had nobody to spend it with. Unless tagging along after her older brother and his friends counted? They often forgot and left her out anyways.

A sudden quaint pain erupted in her heart and Ginny felt tears forming in her eyes. She closed her lids to restrain them from developing further.

"Gin?" A voice said startling her. In surprise she wiped her eyes with her sleeve and looked down at her bare feet.

"Ron… you startled me," she said trying to sound natural.

"Sorry Ginny, why are you up?"

"I cant sleep, that's all."

"Oh, go back to bed then, alright?" Ron urged solemnly, suspecting that she was upset by something or other. He knew she hadn't slept for days. "Are you alright Gin? Is everything OK? Is it a boy?" he inquired curiously.

"Yes, I'm fine Ron. I haven't been shagging anybody lately, I'm sorry to tell you," she replied sarcastically. Ginny hated her brother meddling in her life.

"What do you mean by 'lately'?" he asked with a slight hint of anger.

"Sarcasm Ron?"

"Oh, well go back to sleep. You looked half dead at breakfast this morning," and he turned around and ascended the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

Ginny looked back at the fire place and slouched in her cushy armchair. Drowning in deep pain and loneliness she was. When a piece of parchment caught her eye from under the chair across from her. She got up and snatched it from beneath and read it.

"Just a letter," she muttered. "Hold on—"

_Olivia,_

_Would you like to go on a date with me on Christmas Eve at seven in the grounds?_

_Harry P_

In horror she finished reading it and turned it over. There was a response.

_Yes, I would love to Harry!_

_Olivia_

And I thought it wouldn't get worse, she thought, feeling tears welling up again. This time she didn't restrain them. She dropped the letter and sank back down onto an arm chair. Harry Potter, had asked out a girl? In fact it was a perfect, very pretty girl, Olivia Knightsley, the tall blond Hufflepuff. Ginny scowled at that thought. It couldn't be possible, Harry with such a girl? She now knew that there would be no sleep for her tonight, she would sit and smite herself down along with all of her anguish and sorrows. It was like somebody was strangling her with a chain. Ginny gasped and gulped for hair and curled up in the chair.

"Ginny? Ginny, wake up," somebody said to her what seemed minutes later.

"Uhh… Hermione?" She opened her eyes to see Hermione smiling down at her warmly.

"Did you sleep here all night?" she asked her.

"I guess so," Ginny replied tiredly. "What time is it?"

"Eight."

Ginny grunted. "Only eight? Then I can go back to sleep? It _is_ Christmas break isn't it?"

"Yes, but we thought you would like to join with us and the house elves to setting up decorations in here."

"Oh, alright fine," Ginny uttered and sat up from her crumpled position in the chair and stretched.

"'Mione, is this another _spew_ think?" Ron asked her from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes it is, and its not _spew_ its _S.P.E.W_!" Hermione snapped.

Ron muttered something incomprehensible in what seemed a completely new language.

"Ron, where's Harry?"

"I dunno, last I saw him he was going to take shower," he said.

There was a sudden pop and Ginny jumped.

"Hello Dobby!" Hermione exclaimed. Dobby had just appeared in the common room and was putting a small box of ornaments and decorations onto the floor.

"Hello Harry Potter's friends!" he said bowing to the three of them.

"That's all there is?" Ron asked glancing at the tiny box.

"Yes, that's all but the box is enchanted to carry anything, sirs!" Ron stepped over to it and pulled onto that he thought was a fir branch. He pulled on it and he couldn't manage to hoist it out. Hermione pointed her want at it and pulled it out.

"I was going to do that—I just didn't want to…" Ron uttered with a false sense of accomplishment. Hermione pulled out a small branch of mistletoe and with her wand she hung it above the portrait hole. Again with another swish of her wand she placed the Christmas tree a few feet from the fireplace, a third swish of her wand brought out all of the Christmas tree ornaments and they hung themselves with perfect proportions.

Ginny followed suit and hung a few herself. After hanging a few long strands of firs Ginny wandered over to the window and started to watch the snow falling. Like a winter spell she suddenly wanted to go outside and sit and watch the swirling snow fall of the ground in hefty quantities. She wanted to feel alive. Feel the air of a new day, but on the contrary she was trapped in suffocation, loneliness and love. And now the love is being intruded by jealousy ands envy.

The letter Harry wrote to Olivia, Ginny hoped it to be a joke. But jokes don't come in those typed of packages. She had seen Harry look at Olivia occasionally with interest and also the other way too. Olivia had been interested in Harry since fourth year, when he became one of the Triwizard champions. She was just playing a game of lust and Ginny had no way to stop it, or so she thought.

A/N: This is one of the only H/G fanfic that I believe worthy for internet. Please review, I like to know what you think. Thanks.


	2. The Wishes on This Eve

Chapter II - The Whishes on This Eve

It was the eve of Christmas and Ginny sat in her empty dormitory staring at the wall. She soon graduated to staring at a photo of Harry, Ron and Hermione at the burrow. Sighing she looked out the window at the swirling snows; it was as perfect as a snow globe from a distance. The castle with a girl looking out a window, covered with heaps of snow. Considering the fact that Harry just doesn't like her she fell back onto her four poster bed and gave a bitter glare to the ceiling.

Tap. Tap.

Ginny sat up. A large barn owl was sitting on the outer ledge of her window sill tapping on the glass. She rushed over and pulled it open; the owl flew in, around the room and dropped a package onto her bed then flew back out. Forgetting to close the window in anticipation of seeing what was inside it, her name was clearly handwritten in scarlet ink, and slowly she took the paper off of the parcel. Once naked a velvet gold colored box was laden on top of her palms. She reached up and pulled on the ribbon untying it and lifted the box open. Within the box was a rolled up piece of parchment, she slowly drew it out of the box and unrolled it.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I offer you this wish in hopes you will use it correctly. I know you have a heavy heart this Christmas but are deserving of more._

_Merry Christmas._

Once she finished reading trying to unscramble it wasn't so easy. Reading it over she glanced into the box, a delicate glowing orb was sitting in the center of the box perfectly, lifting it out she looked into the silver blaze. Inside she was herself being held in Harry's arms, and then again she saw herself holding his hand sitting on the hearth rug. Now knowing was to do she read the letter again, it showed no indication of to whom sent her the 'wish'.

"Ginny?" came Hermione's voice from behind the door. Ginny hid the letter under her sheet and dropped the orb.

"Come in."

Hermione opened the door a crack and looked in, unraveling herself she opened it all the way and stepped in.

"What are you doing in her all alone? It's Christmas."

"I suppose," she muttered. "Look, Hermione, can you tell me what this does?"

Hermione's eyes lit up with excitement. "Ginny that's a Chamorè!" she said dancing around exitedly.

"A what?"

"Chamorè, a really _rare_ wishing orb. Only a few people make them now days and they take years to make!" told her. "How did you get it?"

"Somebody just owled it to me today, but they didn't leave their name. How do you wish on it anyway?"

"You whisper your wish to it'll come true, its supposed to blank after it does," she said to her.

"Oh."

"Well anyways, are you coming down to the great Hall for supper with us then?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you down there," Ginny replied distractedly.

Once Hermione had left and trotted down the stairs Ginny was ready to make her wish. She went and sat on her bed, holding the Chamorè in her palms she whispered:

"I wish that Harry… will notice me as more than Ron's little sister. I wish that he break it off with Olivia…" she whispered to it and it went blank. The orb had stopped reflecting her wishes and just painted a mere reflection of her grim face.

At dinner that night Ginny sat between Ron and Hermione, stabbing her baked potato with a butter knife. How could such a little think like a Chamorè bring her hopes up? She wished for Harry to break it off with Olivia, but here they were sitting he was reluctantly feeding her pieces of ham.

"Save some cuddling for tonight," Ron said to them looking a little disgusted, "you'll need it, the snows bloody raging out there!"

"Yeah, I s'pose your right," Olivia said airily.

No wonder the person didn't leave their name; it was a bloody nasty prank. She thought. Her hopes had crashed down like a bolt of lightning, she felt as thought her hair had been fried off completely. Harry utterly ignored her presence, and Olivia gave her the odd cold stare. Shame on her for being so gullible, that was it. She stood up and was marching out of the great hall with only half a potato in her gut.

She fought back the tears that were welling up as she ascended the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

"Blizzard." She half sobbed to the fat lady, who gave her a sympathetic look and opened up and Ginny dashed through.

Back in her room Ginny picked the Chamorè and opened her window and threw it out with such force she saw it land in the snow somewhere where at the edge of the forest. She sighed. She needed to get over this, and just let go. She didn't want to love Harry anymore but just couldn't help it. She was trapped in a hallway with no doors, do way to escape, so way for visitors. With rage she hoisted her school bag and threw it across the room, it hit the wall with a thud.

Later that night Ginny sat up in the common room watching the fire go out. Despite the face she got a 'wish' she also got a rise and fall in her self-esteem. Her faithfulness residing some place else she would be more skeptical about things like this in the future.

Glancing at the Christmas tree and all the presents beneath it, from big boxes to little ones, the icicles hanging from odd branches and the ceiling shimmered magically. The mistletoe hanging in front of the portrait hole hadn't moved.

It was Christmas Eve, Harry was out with Olivia, and for some reason she was waiting here for him to return.

She stared out the window to the raging blizzard and howling winds. They probably never actually went outside; she thought despite that Harry did leave the common room with his firebolt. Ginny didn't know whether to go to bed or to stay up, but she didn't feel the slightest brink of tiredness. She got up to get the blanket Hermione had knitted that was slung over the chair opposite of her she heard her knees crack loudly, she wrapped it around herself and sat back down.

The night wore on to be nearly half past four when Ginny finally fell into an oppressed state of somnea.

A/N: That was chapter two; I really, really hope you enjoyed it because I'm very pleased with myself.


	3. Secrets of the Fallen Snow

Chapter III – Secrets of the Fallen Snow

Ginny woke a few hours later feeling a little distressed. Harry hadn't come back while she was awake, so she assumed for the best that be came while she was sleeping. Getting up Ginny shivered and she left the blanket behind in the common room as she ran upstairs to her dormitory.

Once she got up there she sighed and changed into some day clothes, it was only half past nine, then she pulled on her old moccasin boots and parka, mitts, scarf and a toque. She needed a walk, a cold yet refreshing walk in the deep, deep snow. Ginny ignored the pile of presents that lay at the edge of her bed but turned around and left her dormitory.

Once in the great hall she pushed open the enormous wooden doors and stepped out into the cold. Closing the door with a bang she aimlessly wandered to the edge of the forest, where she had thrown her chamorè.

It was quite a slow walk in the snow, mostly because it was down hill and snow was varying from a foot to two feet deep and the drifts were even more.

Exhaling indicated to her that it was probably below zero for she could see her breath rise from her lips in a silent cloud of fog. A few steps closer to the forest she went she stepped on something big, pulling her foot back she saw the slight glimpse of dull colour. It was Harry's coat.

Frantically Ginny dug down to him and tried lifting him out of the drift.

"Your too heavy Harry…" she muttered to his cold limp body sobbing. "Hagrid!" she yelped, realizing he lived in the hut nearby. "HAGRID!" she screamed his name when he appeared at the door of his hut.

"Wha's all the racket all abou'?" she grunted trudging toward Ginny but when he noticed Harry she broke into a run. "Good Lord wha' happened ta him?" she asked her scooping Harry into his arms.

"I have a faint idea," said Ginny looking into the void where Harry was lying moments ago, the handle for his firebolt was sticking out of the snow, she snatched it quickly. Where was Olivia? That question ran through her mind all the way up to the hospital wing.

When they stepped in Madam Pomfrey came dashing to them as Hagrid carefully placed him onto a bed.

"Merlin, the boy is frozen," she said feeling his pale cheeks.

"Will he be all right?" Ginny asked her worriedly.

"Well, I hope, but he's not dead if that's what your asking," Madam Pomfrey replied rushing away for a bucket of hot water, "but that's not absolute."

"Wha'? sobbed Hagrid, "You don' mean he might die do yah?"

Ginny tiptoed up to Harry and placed his firebolt nearby him.

Moments later Hermione and Ron came thundering in with Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Is he alright?" Hermione shrieked running toward him Ginny shrugged shaking her head fighting her welling tears. Madam Pomfrey had returned with a wooden pale of steaming water and a flannel cloth and started to warm him up slightly by wiping him with the hot cloth.

It was really a horrible sight to see for anyone, Harry lying there frozen and limp, any of his visible skin was a pale blue colour.

Madam Pomfrey stood up and started to take Harry's shirt off to expose a bare icy chest. Then it hit her, it was Ginny's fault, she wished that he would brake it off with Olivia… she remembered her exact words, i _"I wish that Harry… will notice me as more than Ron's little sister. I wish that he break it off with Olivia…" /i _ That must have been the reason, or else he would have had a happy Christmas with Olivia, that's better than her wishing him dead. A tear started to form I the corner of her eyes as her vision of Harry lying there became distorted with tears. She dropped herself off onto a vacant chair as she felt a hand on her shoulder; she looked over her shoulder and saw a blurry Dumbledore.

He looked at her cordially and said, "Bad things are happening for the best," looking into her eyes with his. She felt comforted, and then she smiled a half smile of console and of sorrow. Dumbledore stood up and signaled for Ginny to follow him, he took her to the corridor outside the hospital wing.

"Tell me what happened, Miss Weasley," he said to her.

Ginny to a deep breath in and started, she told him about the wish where she smiled warmly, she even told him about Harry sneaking out with Olivia, he nodded with his eyes twinkling and then she told him about finding him, where he said:

"Miss Weasley, I know you may think that that wish was just a hoax?" he paused, "but what you wish for will come true soon enough with time, or else nature itself will have to change its course," Ginny's jaw dropped, how did he know? She still nodded at his words.

"It's not your fault, this is part of what will soon come, but however, along with your wish of love soon to come will peril and dangers you will have to endure. Dark time will lay ahead of your path, Ginny, but in that darkness there still will be a beacon of love a lantern of hope and a candle faith.

"Don't try to speed up the process though, use it right," Dumbledore said and walked down the corridor whistling i _O Come All Ye Faithful_. /i 

Upon returning to the hospital wing Ron asked her what Dumbledore wanted and she responded with a simple "Ron, I don't want to talk about it" forcing him to shy off.

After a few hours Madam Pomfrey had completely defrosted Harry and he now had a heavy thermal blanket covering him up to his neck, but he was still unconscious. Finally Madam Pomfrey kicked the three of them out of the wing.

"Ron, did you ever see Olivia since last night at supper? Wasn't she supposed to be with him?" Hermione asked looking almost sorry that she couldn't show her disappointment to Harry of his own behavior.

"No I haven't "Moine, but when he left he said he was meeting her at the entrance of the Hufflepuff common room."

Ginny was walking a few paces behind them.

"But Ginny and Hagrid only found Harry, right?" Hermione asked turning around to look at Ginny who nodded.

"You don't think she left him out there do you?" Ron asked.

"She could have, most likely before he got into this state though."

"I bet they got into a row or something," Ron shrugged as the three of them entered the common room.

That night Ginny drifted in and out of an uneasy sleep and eventually found herself restless despite her lack of sleep the previous night, so she got out of bed and went down to the common room, where her feet somehow drifted her to the window where she watched then snow start falling again. The she established the need to go for a walk around the school, and so she did. Her feet were taking her to the hospital wing where she desired to go, but half of her didn't, she was split in two.

When she felt it, it only felt like a knife slightly scratching her body, when if became worse and worse—it was terrible, she started to bleed and could almost see evil and slap it across the face. What was happening? She thought as she curled into a little ball on the cold stone floor screaming. Everything was spinning-

"Arghhh! AAAARGHHHHHH!" she howled, "don't kill me! Please!" But whom was killing her she didn't know, but she was completely alone in the dark corridor. Nothing but a shadow to laugh at her distress but it didnt.

Soon her shrieks and wails were echoing throughout the school and Professor McGonagall came running to her shrieks in a tartan nightgown and her hair was loose and flowing fast her shoulders.

"What are you doing out of bed?" she looked at Ginny to see her lose consciousness, "Oh dear!"

Professor McGonagall saw pools of blood on the floor flooding out of gaping wounds all over Ginny's body.

McGonagall chose a few words to stop the bleeding and then said, "Mobilicorpus," causing Ginny body to lift off of the ground and follow Professor McGonagall to the hospital wing.

In the hospital wing Dumbledore had shown up finally, almost a whole hour later. "What happened Minerva?" he asked her looking at Ginny laying there unconscious.

"I was just getting into bed when I heard someone howling," she frowned, "so I went to go see what was going on, and I only got there in time to see Miss Weasley lose consciousness," she said to Dumbledore as Madam Pomfrey tended to Ginny's wounds healing them the best she could. Dumbledore looked at her and muttered a few words and put hut palm over her eyes then removed it quickly in time for them to glow.

"She'll be alright, how's Harry doing?" he contemplated.

"He hasn't moved one inch, there isn't much hope for Mr Potter I'm sorry to say—" she broke off and started to cry. Dumbledore patted her back and frowned looking at Harry solemnly, he promised Ginny he would be alright.

"Minerva, would you go wake Ginny's friends, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked her.

"Yes, of course," she replied and off she went to the Gryffindor tower.


	4. Awakening Anxiety

center Chapter IV – Awakening Anxiety /center 

The few days Ginny had been unconscious not much had happened, Ron and Hermione only had been anxiously awaiting her and Harry's recovery. Neither of them had even flinched for the whole five days until a Tuesday afternoon when Ginny opened her eyes somewhat. The sunlight flooded into her pupils like giant gold lasers, she quickly shut them and groaned. Rolling over on her bed she realized she wasn't in her dormitory. Moaning she tried to sit up but didn't have the strength, she saw bloodstained bandages wrapped around her and she was wearing a clean nightgown.

"Ginny!" she heard Hermione cry, "Your up!"

"'Bout time to, Madam Pomfrey was going to send you to St Mungo's if you didn't come around by today," Ron said.

"Oh… how's Harry…?" she asked hastily, looking over to the hangings that she had an idea concealed Harry.

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances.

Finally Hermione took in a deep breath and said, "Harry isn't doing very good, Madam Pomfrey said that he may be in a coma for months, even years…" she trailed off, "because being frozen alive must have permanently traumatized Harry's brain, they're transferring him to St Mungo's in three days in he doesn't improve… and so far he hasn't…" she evidently broke into a never ending river of tears.

Ginny blinked, Ron looking pained changed the subject.

"McGonagall said that she found you in the corridor bleeding to death, did someone try to hurt you?" he asked her.

"No," she said, "I was all alone, when I just started to bleed; it made me feel crazy though—like I would explode." She had completely forgotten about the rhythmic whispers.

Then Hermione, whose eyes were still watered with tears suddenly, looked flustered. Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"I just thought it was a little strange—that's all," Hermione muttered.

Madam Pomfrey suddenly rushed into the room and prodded Ron and Hermione out of the wing.

"Good your up, thought you never would," she muttered glancing over to Harry's hangings, "here drink this," she handed Ginny a cup of some blood red colored potion, she drank.

In between one of her gulps Ginny asked her, "Madam Pomfrey, what's going to happen to Harry—I mean will he be alright?"

"I don't know Miss Weasley," Madam Pomfrey took the empty cup and refilled it with another potion and gave it to Ginny, who drank reluctantly.

"I heard that he'll be transferred to St Mungo's if he doesn't improve in the next three days."

"Yes, I've done all I would, there at least there are Healers that specialize in his current condition."

"What is his current condition?" Ginny quizzed her curious about Harry, she wanted, no i _needed /i _ to know all she could.

"You need to rest," Madam Pomfrey obviously didn't want to tell her, she got up and trotted off leaving Ginny alone in her sudden drowsiness.

For the next two days Ginny discarded sleep and lay there pretending to be resting. She listened to the teachers talking about Harry's unfortunate state and the shuffle of Madam Pomfrey's tending to Harry. She had a dispute in her mind whether to let them take Harry or not, she knew he would be OK in her heart but that was torn it two; the other half of her said "no". Ginny couldn't bear the though of her visiting Harry in a ward at St Mungo's in ten years time.

So she silently and stealthily crept out of her bed. It was late midday, nearly sunset, and the red sun was cascading the horizon like a flaming sphere.

Ginny tip-toed over to Harry's hangings and slipped between them, noticing a stool beside his bed she stood on top of it so her feet wouldn't be seen.

"Oh, Harry..." she groaned looking at his pale completion, reaching to touch her cheek it was hot and cold at the same time. "Probably a warming charm..." she muttered tracing her forefinger over his lightning shaped scar.

There for a split second, she thought her eyes were hoodwinking her; she saw Harry's eyes twitch. Then her gaping face full of surprise was interrupted by echoing footsteps on the other side of the dormitory. Ginny reached and wrapped her skinny freckled arms around Harry's waist and attempted hauling him out of the bed. Gasping she was caught, McGonagall had pulled the hangings aside.

"Miss Weasley what are you doing?" she snapped, eyes flicking about back and fourth between Harry and Ginny.

"Professor—professor McGonagall—" she stammered, "you d-don't need to t-take Harry! He's alright!"

"Nonsense Miss Weasley, only it was only an hour ago when Madam Pomfrey checked up on him. There's no chance that he has gotten better since then!"

"Your wrong," Ginny suddenly said feeling a surge of bravery.

"Miss Weasley you need your rest. Go back to bed." McGonagall looked aghast at Ginny's stubbornness.

"NO!" She shouted.

"Minerva, I think you should hear Miss Weasley out," Dumbledore suddenly cut in, Ginny could have sworn she saw him wink at her.

"Well... I went over to see Harry, you see. And-and well I saw his eye twitch when I touched his sc- forehead..." she trailed off at the end of it all.

Dumbledore got up and strode over to Harry and started at him unblinkingly. "Miss Weasley is right, Minerva, he doesn't have to go."

"But—Albus... are you sure—absolutely positive?"

"Yes Minerva, in my books that counts as a great improvement. I am quite sure and in that case he may wake up any day now. So I am to believe it is not necessary to send Harry to St Mungo's and to grieve his friends even more than required.

I daresay!" he suddenly said with a quick glance at a copy of i _The Daily Prophet /i _ laid upon a nearby bed, "he's already made the headlines."

"Well if you're sure Albus and I do suppose that Mr Potter doesn't need any more exploitation nor attention," McGonagall agreed and Madam Pomfrey nodded.

Then only moments later McGonagall rounded up on Ginny.

"Miss Weasley," said she sternly with a sideways glance to Madam Pomfrey. "Neither me or Professor Dumbledore were given the opportunity to speak to you while you were awake briefly a few days ago. Did you see your attacker that night when you were, I believe cursed?"

Ginny's thoughts suddenly went from glee of Harry getting better to who had attacked her.

"No, everything went blurry, I felt horrible pain though. I don't even know if anybody _was_ there."

"That's impossible. I heard you screaming Miss Weasley, I recall hearing 'please don't kill me?' can you explain that?"

"No, Professor McGonagall," she replied looking into McGonagall's thin face, who gave no reply out of utter bewilderment.

The following day Ginny had asked Madam Pomfrey when she would be allowed to leave for she was extremely bored with being kept here.

Finally after her fourth time asking, Madam Pomfrey gave her a satisfactory answer out of annoyance.

"I suppose you may leave now, you seem to have enough energy. But I will be having your return to me of anything happens to your wounds." the added through gritted teeth, "they may be cursed."

The following day Ginny was delighted to leave the wing but not to leave Harry, because she still felt partly to blame for his state. When she returned to the common room around midnight, Ron and Hermione greeted her warmly; they had been informed by Dumbledore himself that Harry was not going to St Mungo's. But Hermione asked her why she looked so grim over the good news. Ginny frowned.

"If your think its your fault Ginny, it's not!" Hermione had said to as if she knew legilimancy, which turned Ginny's frown, not upside-down but into a cold, bitter scowl. So smartly Hermione changed the topic off of Harry.

"So, Gin. Did you open my present yet?" Ron asked her anxiously, Ginny remembered the pile of Christmas presents that were lying forgotten at the foot of her four poster bed.

"Err... no, not yet," she replied to her brother awkwardly.

Ron's eyes widened. "Go get them then!" he insisted, so Ginny and Hermione went to her dormitory to carry a pile of gifts back down to the common room.

So that night Ginny opened her gifts in the company of Ron and Hermione in the common room. Ginny had received a new wizard chess set and a Weasley sweater from her mum and dad. A book called i _'Defensive Curses of the Middle Age by Aesalise MacMurdochley' /i _from Hermione, an enchanted scarf that was water and snow resistant, and could change its own temperature to your will from hot to cold from Ron 'great for summer' he said. Finally Harry's present loomed there in an evergreen colored box and a red bow. When Ginny reached out and took the box she was greeted by a thud near the portrait hole.

Hermione screamed as somebody a stumbled through looking weary, it was Harry.

"Harry! what are you doing here?" Hermione cried in rage running over to support him and Ron joined and they both sat Harry down onto an armchair he let go of his firebolt and let if fall to the floor.

Ginny was exceedingly surprised at Harry's sudden appearance, she stood up throwing her last present onto the floor and dashed up to her dormitory nearly teary eyed, but reluctantly. Harry caught sight of her.

Back in her dormitory she was almost hyperventilating. Seeing Harry awake was too much weight over seeing him in a peaceful coma. So she sat there for a few moments that seemed like never ending, listening to the silence. But wanting to hear what they others were saying she slowly opened her door and stepped into the landing and stood a the top of the twisting stairs that piloted down to the common room.

Listening intently she heard Hermione's screams. "HARRY! YOU SHOULD BE IN THE HOSPITAL WING! YOU KNOW HOW CLOSE THEY WERE TO SENDING YOU DO ST MUNGO'S? THANK MERLIN THAT GINNY SAY YOU MOVE OR ELSE YOU WOULD BE THERE NOW! YOUR NOT IN THE RIGHT HEALTH TO BE WANDERING OUT OF THE HOSPITAL AFTER BEING IN A COMA FOR A WHOLE WEEK! AND ALSO IT WAS YOUR OWN RECKLESSNESS THAT GOT YOU THERE WHILE YOU WERE OUT IN THE SNOW DOING GOD KNOWS WHAT WITH OLIVIA!"

"Hermione—" Ron had started to say but Hermione cut him off.

"Ronald, don't you defend him! If Harry gets sick, he brought it upon himself!" she shrieked and stormed up the stairs nearly knocking Ginny over while she stomped past where she stood.

After Hermione had slammed her door shut Ginny listened for voices. She hears Ron and Harry talking.

"When-how did you wake up?" asked Ron.

"I felt something..." Harry said, "It was strange, it was coming from my scar but it didn't hurt; it actually kind of..." he trailed off "...it felt good."

"Are you sure it was your scar?" Ginny heard Ron say, she frowned edging herself down the stairs trying keep out of view.

"Yes Ron... I think someone was tracing it or something," Ginny suddenly froze, she had done so, what if Harry knew it was her? "Did Olivia at all come in to see me?" She then heard Harry say, where Ginny inserted a sigh of relief.

Ron suddenly sounded serious when he spoke. "No," he croaked to Harry, "she's ignored _everyone_ since Christmas Eve. What happened to you to out there?"

"I-I- I told her it wasn't right... Being with her, it just didn't feel right, I-I felt guilty. As though I would be taking advantage of her with... what you would call fame?"

"Harry, she i _wanted /i _to shag you."

"It still doesn't make it right Ron!" said Harry hotly.

There was silence. Ginny was still frozen.

"Look Harry, this is about Ginny," Ginny's ears perked up, "she was attacked by something... she was taken to the hospital wing early on Christmas day. The teachers went back to investigate and they found bloody bare footprints leading right out of the castle. They never told Ginny yet."

"Is she alright? I saw her leave when I came in, and why would someone attack her?"

"Beats me, she doesn't remember anybody attacking her. She does think it's strange though... been acting a little weird."

"I need to talk to her," Harry said.

"And I'll let her when I see her. You go back to the hospital wing, before Madam Pomfrey finds you gone and goes ballistic."

"Fine," spat Harry getting up, she wavered and fell back down onto the armchair with a thump.

"They'll both have your head," said Ron nearly chuckling, referring to Hermione i _and /i _ Madam Pomfrey."how did you even get here if you can't walk?"

"I don't know really, I kind of woke up in the corridor... I was closer to the common room... so I think I came here, it was all like a haze." Ginny heard him say.


End file.
